Bioinformatics Project Summary The long-term goal of the Bioinformatics Core (BC) is to develop a robust bioinformatics infrastructure that increases the overall research productivity of Wyoming researchers, and provides career-enhancing training for Wyoming students. The primary goal of the BC during INBRE 4 is to build on successful bioinformatic programs supported by previous INBRE funding with a plan that acknowledges the state?s needs and takes into account the unique structure of its INBRE network. The BC will pursue the following three objectives to achieve this BC-specific goal, as well as the overall Specific Aims of Wyoming INBRE 4: 1. Support bioinformatics research and education at the University of Wyoming, by enhancing and extending successful INBRE 3 programs. 2. Foster statewide development of bioinformatics skills and capabilities through support for research and training at the community colleges and state entities. 3. Expand the impact of the BC?s work through engagement with regional and national INBRE programs and networks. The expected outcomes of the BC include successful collaborative bioinformatics research projects, which at the University of Wyoming will generate publications in the peer-reviewed literature, and at the community colleges will provide student exposure to bioinformatics methodologies. Bioinformatics education will continue to support the transition of research groups to being capable of independent bioinformatic analysis. Tangible resources in the form of seed grants for data generation, as well as travel grants to acquire specialized bioinformatic training, will position Wyoming investigators to compete successfully for extramural research funding. BC personnel will also contribute to a burgeoning UW undergraduate curriculum in computational biology and data science, through teaching of dedicated bioinformatics courses. Outcomes of work with state entities will include continued support in data analysis training as well as an internship program to improve workforce development. These project outcomes will have positive impact on the ability of Wyoming researchers and educators to use bioinformatic approaches in their research, and on career trajectories and workforce development for student and state entity trainees. To help achieve these objectives, we propose two improvements in BC organizational structure and staffing. The BC Director will be assisted by a new BC Associate Director, and addition of a new Bioinformatics Education and Outreach Coordinator to enhance the BC?s ability to support community college and UW faculty to add bioinformatics modules into existing courses.